


hello again

by yuumeno



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism, i wrote this a year ago so it’s old ok, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumeno/pseuds/yuumeno
Summary: Grima’s quite the looker, and she knows it.





	hello again

Ever since she had summoned her here, Kiran had been in a bit of a frenzy over the new Legendary Hero in her barracks. Yes, she wasn’t the most... selfless of the Heroes she has summoned this far, but by god, was she attractive. So much so that even in battle she found herself reluctant to call a healer.

Which is why she was glad to escape to her own chambers after a long day of training. She had never been more relieved to strip herself of her clothing. Collapsing onto her bed, she slid her underwear down her legs until she was exposed, and began to rub herself slowly, sighing at the pleasure. She upped her pace, wanting to feel more, _more_ —

The door clicked open, and Kiran froze. She stopped her motions, and watched as a figure stepped inside, pausing when they saw her.

“Oh, it’s you.” said Grima, a smile playing on her face. “Apologies for the intrusion.”

Kiran couldn’t speak. She drew her legs inwards, trying to cover herself, her movements slow with shock. The flush of embarrassment crept onto her cheeks, mingling with the stains of exertion already left there.

Grima closed the door, which clicked shut further as she leaned against it. “I didn’t think you were the type to do this sort of thing.” she teased. “How dirty of you.”

Kiran panicked. It would be so much worse if Grima found out that she was the one Kiran had been picturing.

Grima raised an eyebrow, her hand on the doorknob turning the lock with a clack. She folded her arms. “I never asked you to stop.”

Something stirred deep in Kiran’s stomach, warmth pooling there as she felt her lower parts stir to attention at the idea of being watched.

Grima sighed, causing Kiran to crack one eye open and look at her. She shrugged her coat off one shoulder and pushed off of the wall. “I suppose I’ll give you a little assistance,” she said, walking towards her. “It would be a shame to leave a pearl such as you untouched.”

Kiran swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest. Grima let her coat fall off her completely, leaving only her painfully thin top, which left nothing to the imagination, and her trousers, which she quickly stripped after kicking off her boots.

She could only watch as Grima crawled onto her bed. The skinny straps of Grima’s top slipped off her shoulders, and Kiran couldn’t help but stare. Grima tilted her chin up with one slender hand, forcing her eyes up to meet her. She smirked, biting her lip.

“That is, if you feel you could handle the love of a god.”

Kiran nodded. Her skin was burning where Grima touched, feeling an intense desire for the woman in front of her. She could already feel herself getting wetter.

Grima lifted her top over her head in one fluid motion, and wasted no time in crawling on top of Kiran and licking a line up from her collarbone to just below her ear. Kiran shuddered, her arms coming up around Grima’s back, one leg wrapping around her to pull her closer. She gasped as Grima bit down on her ear, the pain quickly fading into pleasure as the dragon chuckled lowly. She left kisses down her neck, sucking just enough to leave a mark as she went, and Kiran squirmed underneath her, moaning softly. Grima pulled back, just enough to meet Kiran’s eyes. She ran her thumb over the tactician’s lip, delighting in the needy noises coming from her.

“You sound delectable,” she purred, licking her lips. She leaned in closer, mere millimetres away from Kiran, enough so she could feel the dragon’s breath on her face. “but I bet you taste even better.”

“P-please,” Kiran stuttered, her short nails digging into Grima’s back. “I... I need it.”

Grima giggled darkly. “Oh? Need what?”

Her hand moved down to cup Kiran’s breast, rubbing her thumb over her nipple which perked up at her touch. A moan escaped her, her breaths coming short and fast.

“I n-need you. Your touch. P-please.” Her skin was electric, sparks coursing throughout her body.

Grima kneaded her breast, taking her other nipple in her mouth, eliciting a whine from Kiran, who tightened her grip into her hair. She parted, flicking her nipple with her tongue once more before moving up to whisper in Kiran’s ear. “Beg for me.”

Kiran’s mind was a thunderstorm, the only things she could feel being Grima’s skin and the bed beneath her. She clenched her teeth, grinding upwards, to which Grima tutted, moving down her body, kissing her chest, her stomach, her hip. “Ah—!” she gasped, when Grima began to suck and bite the inside of her thighs. Her legs trembled, toes curling into the sheets.

“Please, Grima!” she whined. “Take me, fuck me, I need it, just _please_ — _fuck me_ —!”

Without warning, Grima’s tongue licked into her, destroying any and all train of thought that Kiran may have once had. Kiran let out a wail, something that might have been a word or a primal cry. Grima licked deep inside of her, her tongue sliding against her already wet entrance. The feeling of being eaten so mercilessly left Kiran desperate for more, grinding down onto Grima’s mouth, trying to get more of that incredible feeling.

Suddenly, Grima sucked on her clit, hard. Kiran’s cry of pleasure was loud enough to wake a town, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She brought a hand up to her breast, the nipple still wet from Grima’s tongue, and began to tease it, letting all kinds of sounds fall out of her panting mouth, lost in the ecstasy of it all.

“M-more, more, more...!” she begged, completely unrestrained now, letting her desire overcome her. Her back arched upwards.

Kiran’s scream of pleasure as she came could have shaken the whole castle. Panting heavily, she looked down at Grima, who wasted no time in lapping up the mess of cum she had made.

“Truly delectable.” she moaned, licking her fingers. Kiran’s whole body trembled, wrecked with the aftershock of her orgasm. But as she started to pull her legs back, she felt a hand on her side.

Grima licked a finger and ran it along Kiran’s slit, pushing it inside of her. Kiran made a strangled noise.

“I’m not finished with you yet, little bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> (^з^)-☆


End file.
